The Best Friend: Series
by TK2
Summary: Buffy and Angel are best friends that want more. Alternater reality. All four stories to this series in now up-loaded under this title!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: BEST FRIENDS 

AUTHOR: TK

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and never will. I don't have any money so please don't sue.  
Feedback: I love it love it.  
Author Note:AU This is a story in Buffy's pov. It's how two best friends get together.  
Authors Note 2: Takes place when the scooby gang are sixteen.   
Couples: eventully B/A, W/O, X/?. 

$$$$$$  
Hi, I am Buffy Ann Summers, and the guy I love, my best friend, is Angel O'Connor. Angel to me,and our friends. Angel and I have known each other since the day we turned five. We have always been together. None of our boyfriends or girlfriends could ever understand  
our relationship, how to people of the opposite sex be so close. When asked how we remaine so close we always just smile and replied that we have been though a lot together from our mothers getting killed by a drunk driver to sharing our first kisses. This has always been find with me. The whole best friend thing, but now as I look at my best friend and I together I relize that I want more. I want to be the one he calls just to say I love you. I want to be the one he kisses good-night, and holds like I'm the only one. Well hopfully I will get the chance to tell him how I feel at my friend Renee Tyler's party tonight.  
$$$$$$$$$$  
" ANgel," I called as my best friend catches me around the waist as I head into the lunch room.  
" Hey, Buffy, Renee having a party tonight. Are you going?" my best friends asked with light in his gorgous chocolate eyes.  
" Yeah, I know she is. Ford Finn asked me to go with him," I replied refering to the star of the basketball team, and twin brother to my ex-boyfriend Riley Finn.  
" What did you say?" Angel asked as we both walked into the lunch room, and Angel being the gentelman he is pulled out my chair for me.  
" I said no, I mean he is not my type. Are you going?" I asked quickly changing the subject.  
" Yes I am, and since I am not taking anyone, and you Miss Summers are so picky about who you go with why don't we go together," Angel suggested opening my can of pop for me.  
" I am not picky," I insisted as he laughted.  
" Yes you are, but I love ya," Angel said giving me a friendly punch in the shoulder. I smile at Angel's words. He loves me, but not in the  
way I want him too. Just you watch that will all change tonight.   
" Sure," I replied to his offer of taking me to the party. " Pick me up at seven?"  
" You got it ,Summers," Angel teased stealing one of my carrots from my newly opened bag of vegtables.

" Buffy, Angel's here," my little ten year old sister Dawn yelled running into my room.  
" Thanks, Dawnie," I said as I finished twisting my golden hair up in a bun.  
" Wow, Sissy, you look pretty. Why a re you dressed up to go out with Angel? Is he ever going to be your boyfriend? His sister Kathy and I think you two should be together. Even though we think boys are yucky," Dawn asked firing off her childlike questions as I grabbed the leather coat Angel had given me last week for my birthday. I took one last look at myself in the mirror checking to see if my blood red tank top, and black Capri's looked good with my leather jacket. Being satisfied I turned back to my little sister who still was firing  
off more questions about Angel and I.  
" Dawnie, go help Giles do the dishes," I said referring to our stepfather who our mother had married a year after her, and our father divorced.  
" Buffy, Daddy, told me to come get you," Dawn pointed out squeezing my pig Mr. Gordo. Shaking my head I patted Dawnie's head, and went of my room down to my prince charming.  
***********  
Can I just say wow! Angel is dressed in jeans to fit. They hug is firm butt to a T. Not to mention the navy blue collar shirt over a white wife beater shows every single one of his strong arms. Goss I wish I could be with in those arms right now. They look so safe, and warm. I am so getting him tonight. He's the perfect guy for me, and tonight I am going to make him see I am the perfect girl for him. When we arrived at Renee's party Angel took our jackets, and hung them up. He then takes my hand in his, and leads us to where our friends are chatting  
away. As always Willow Rosenburg and Cordelia Chase are sitting on their boyfriends' laps. Xander Harris and Daniel Osborne, Oz to us.   
" Hey guys," I greet them.  
" Hey, Buff, Ford is here and he has been looking for you," Xander said in a warning tone.  
" I so don't want to talk to him," I pointed out. " Angel, keep him away, please," I pleaded with my best friend. Angel laughed," What are you going to do when I'm not around?" he teased as his face lit up.  
" Hide," I answered making all my friends burst out laughing.  
" What it's true," I insisted even though I start to laugh.  
" Speak of the really annoying person," Cordelia commented as Ford came up to our group.  
" Buffy, would you care to dance?" he asked with a cocky smile.  
" No thanks," I replied, and scooted closer to Angel.   
" Sorry." Ford looked upset, but he just smile a tight smile and walked away. Sighing I lend back not thinking what or should I say who I was leaning into. However, before I could move away from Angel his arms snaked around me, and held me there.  
" You want to dance?" he asked. It took me a minute to realize he had spoken to me. I was to busy trying to keep from breaking out in song as Angel held me.   
" Buffy," Willow coax with a goofy smile.   
" What?" I said snapping out of my happiness.  
" Would you like to dance?" Angel asked again trying to keep from laughing at my spacey ness.   
" I love too," I said looking at Angel. Angel took my hand and lead me out to the dance floor. This is it Summers don't blow it.  
  
Angel lead me out to the dance floor as a slow and beautiful song filled the room.   
//You don't run with the crowd.  
You go your own way.  
You don't play after dark,  
You light up my day//  
Wrapping my arms around his neck I smiled up at him before I lead my head on his chest. In an institant I feel strong warm arms around me holding me close. I always feel so safe within his arms.   
// Got your kind of style,  
That sets you apart.  
Baby that's why you captured my   
heart.//  
// What makes you different makes you beautiful.  
What's there inside shine from though to me.  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need.  
What makes you different.  
Makes you beautiful to me.//  
" Angel," I said looking up at my best friend. " Angel I want to tell you…," I began, but was stopped with Angel's figure to my lips.  
" Shh, let's finish the dance. Then we can talk," he said gentally tighting his hold round me. Nodding I snuggled closer. I need Angel with me. He completes in places I didn't even know I had. I sigh as we continued dancing.  
// You got something so real.  
You touch me so deep.  
See material things,   
Don't matter to me.//  
// So come as you are.  
You've got nothing to prove.  
You warm with all that you  
do.  
And I want to take this  
chance to say to you.//  
// What makes you different makes you beautiful.  
What's there inside you shine from me to you.  
In your eyes I see, all  
the love I'll ever need.  
What makes you different  
makes you beautiful to me.//  
We continued dancing as the song played.   
" Let's go outside on the patio," Angel suggest in my ear as the slow song came to an end.  
" Okay," I nodded suddenly very nervous about telling Angel my feelings.   
******************  
The patio was beautifully decorated with fancy chairs and tables. Above the stars sparkled so bright, and the moon smiled down upon us.  
" Angel," I began again taking a deep breath.  
" I love you," Angel suddenly said.  
" What?" I asked surprised not sure I had heard Angel right.  
" I love you, Buffy," he replied taking my hands into his. " I have loved you for so long. Everything about you the way you smile, the way you stick up for people, to just the way you're there for me," Angel explained sincerely. " I do understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just needed to tell you," he finished. By the time he was done I could feel myself crying, and when Angel brushed his hand lightly over my cheek to wipe them away I smiled.   
" Angel, I love you too," I confessed. " Your everything I've ever wanted, and I need you with me," I replied moving right in front of Angel. That was all it took for either of us. Before I knew it Angel's arms were around me, and his warm soft lips were on mine. As the stars sparked in the night sky, two people in love found their other half. I finally have my dream, my Angel.  
THE END


	2. Three Month Anniversary 2nd story

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARA.

FEEDBACK: I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY.

AUTHORS NOTE: IT'S BUFFY AND ANGEL'S THREE MONTH ANNIVERSARY

AUTHORS NOTE 2: THIS IS A SEQUEAL TO MY OTHER STORY 'BEST FRIENDS'

E-MAIL: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

AU TITLE: THREE MONTH ANNIVERSARY ( SEQUEAL TO BEST FRIENDS)

AUTHOR: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I can't believe it. It an hour he'll be here to take me out for our three month anniversary. It's hard to believe that Angel and I have been going together for three months. It seems like another life time since we started dating. 

My hair is such a paine in the neck. Really it is. Here I am wanting it to curl in nice little curls around my shoulder, and what does it do it lays flat. Now if this day wasn't important then my hair would work for me. I can't believe this. 

" Buffy," my little sister Dawn says running into my room without knocking again!

" Dawn, what I have I told you about knocking?" I asked her as she jumps on my bed. " You knock before you enter. 

" I don't want too," Dawn stated. " Besides Angel's sister told me that you and him are going out on your three month anniversary. Buffy?" Dawn asked as a question hit her. 

" Yeah,"I responded as I applied rose pink lip stick to my lips. I had given up on my hair. Now it was in a soft layers down my shoulders. Angel always liked it when he touch it any way. 

" What's a three month anniversary?" the little pain in my neck asked. 

" It's when two people have been together for three months, which, is a a good sign in relationships," I tried to explain. " Now what do you need?" I asked knowing whenever my little sister comes into my room in the fashion that she did she wanted something from me. 

" I want advice," Dawn said making me smile at her hnad on her hips. 

" About what?" I asked turning around in my vanity chair to face her. 

" I want to know when you start liking boys," Dawn said walking up to me with a weird expression on her face that made me chuckle. 

" Well most girls start when they are twelve, but some start earlier and later," I said. " Does my little sister have someone in mind?" I asked teasing Dawnie. 

" I was just wondering," Dawn stated crossing her arms in front of her. " Boys are gross," she said and then walked out of my room leaving a smile on my face. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Oh my goodness, could my honey look any hotter? Angel had just came to my door wearing Calvin Klien jeans and a Calvin Klien boys v-neck shirt with a dark black over shirt. He looks fine. 

" Hi," Angel says as he leans down to kiss me. 

I kiss him back as I feel him pull me near him. I love him so much. I can't ever seem to get enough of him. We stay that way for awhile until my mother interups us. 

"Angel, you're going to be late," my mother reminds my boyfriend as if she knows what he has planned for our special night. 

" Thank you again, Mrs. Summers," Angel says politely to my mother, while he still held me in his arms. 

" Your welcome, Buffy, be home by twelve," my mother tells me before Angel leads me out the door to his car. 

He opens the door like a gentleman and helps me in. I have mention what a sweetheart he is. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" So where are we going?" I asked as I look at him. 

" Somewhere special," is all he'll say. " By the way," he adds looking at me as if I am a goddess," you look increaditabl tonight." he says bring my hand up to his mouth to kiss it. 

I feel my heart melt at the comment. I was wearing a Tommy designer black dress. It bunched up in the chess area with a little string that tied into the cutest little thin bow. The length of the dress was to my kness and it flowed around my hips. I just knew Angel would love this dress. I was even wearing the golden heart necklace he gave my for my birthday last month. It had 'Angel loves Buffy' on it and on the back it said 'FOREVER'. I had been thrilled when he had given it to me. Willow and Cordelia had said they where jealous that Xander or Oz never gave them anything like that. Of course then I had to assure them that sooner or later their boyfriends would get clues. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Angel, this place it's," I said in amazement as she looked around the amusment park on Lincoln Street. 

Angel walked up behind me and smiled," It's the first place we went together when our parents finally let us out of their sight," he finished for me. 

I turned around in his arms, and gave him a happy kiss. " You are the sweetest guy," I tell him. 

" Dance with me?" he asked as he walked me over to the dance floor area of the park. 

" There's no music," I pointed out as I walked into his arms anyway. 

No sooner had the words left my mouth then music started to play. 

" I had your mother talk to her friends that owned the park," Angel answered at my questioning look.

Smiling happily I stepped into him embrace and let him hold me while we danced just like we did the first time we where here. Of course then we had held each other at arms length being the thirteen year olds we where, but now he held me close and nothing in the world seemed to exsist except for me and him. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Are you hungry?" Angel asked an hour later as another song finished. 

" A little," I answered looking up into his gourgous brown eyes so full of love for only me. That made me feel so special in that moment. 

Taking my hand into his, he lead me to the little French outside café as a waiter came out. I recongizd him as one of Angel's friend's Alex. 

" What can I get you?" he asked. 

" Two number threes, please," Angel said. " With two chocolate milk shakes." he finished. 

I laughed as I remember that being the exact thing that we order when we first came here. Alex went to get our order of chili dogs and bacon, cheese fries. 

" How did you remember all this stuff?" I asked as Angel took my hand into his. 

Angel smiled," You think I would forget our first date, however unofficial it was," he asked.

" I love you," I said simply knowing in my heart that was never going to change. 

" I love you, My Angel," Angel tells me. 

Food is brought out, and we enjoy feeding each other as we laugh about the silliest things. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I sigh later on that night as Angel and I stand outside of my house. Soon I fill his lips on mine, and of course I let him lead as our kisses get more passionate. 

Darn it! My little sister had to interrupt us just as we were getting to the best part of kissing. She tells me that Mom says it's time to say good-night to Angel and go to bed. 

I waited until she left before giving Angel one good final good-night kiss and went it. 

As I watch his car leave Dawn comes up to me, and looks out the window. 

" You love him, huh?" she asked innocently. 

" I really do," I tell her. 

" About as much as I like Kevin," my little sister says causing me to look at her. 

" Who's Kevin?" I asked as I follower her upstairs. 

" My boyfriend," Dawn answered before running into her room and closing the door. 

' I hope you're as happy as I am with Angel someday, Dawnie," I think as I get ready for bed. 

Tonight had been the greatest night with Angel ever along with the night we told each other we loved one another. I crawl into my bed, and dream of my Angel. 

THE END-----THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY


	3. A Playful Night rd story

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARA. OF BUFFY, ANGEL, DAWN, OR KATHY. I DON'T OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST EITEHR. 

FEEDBACK: I WOULD LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1LOVE IT1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E-MAIL: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

SUMMARY: BUFFY AND ANGEL TAKE THEIR SISTERS TO A PLAY.

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS IN BUFFY'S POV

DISTRBUTIONS: WHAT IT? TAKE IT! JUST LET ME KNOW WHERE IT IS GOING.

AU TITLE" A PLAYFUL NIGHT(2ND SEQUEAL TO BEST FRIENDS)

AUTHOR: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy, Angel and Kathy are here," my little sister Dawn tells me as she runs into my room excited. 

I smile at my little sister as I check my outfit one more time. Let's see white tank top because it's bond to be hot all day, BG blue jeans that hug my hips just the way Angel likes, and my hair is up in a French twist. Perfect!

"Buffy, come on," Dawn says grabbing my hand in patiently, and drags me out of my room. 

"Hey there," my Angel says as I walk down the stairs. 

"Hi," I replied as he pulls me into his arms and gives me the sweetest kiss knows to man. "I missed you," I replied softly making our little sisters roll their eyes. 

"I missed you more," Angel commented wrapping his strong and loving arms around my waist. 

"Can we go before Dawn and I get sick?" Kathy, Angel's little sister asked annoyed with her brother and I. 

"Are you in that big of a hurry?" Angel teased Dawn and Kathy making both girls nodded simutanlusly. 

"Yes," the both answered. 

"Let's go, or we'll miss the good parts," Dawn said pulling me away from Angel. 

"Dawn, you and Kathy go get into the car. Angel and I will be out in no more then five minutes," I told her as I pulled free of her grip. For a little girl she surprisely had a good grip.

"You got three," Kathy said with an annoyed sigh before heading out to Angel's 1967 Mustang convertible followed by Dawn. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How did we get ourselves into this?" I asked my boyfriend, who I had been going out with now for six months. Before that we were best friends, and then one night we confessed our love for one another at a party. I have been in heaven since. 

Last week Angel took me out for our six month anniversary. It was so sweet. He took me to dinner at the most expensive restraint in town 'La Bonita' and then on a Cinderella carriage ride in the park as Xander and Cordelia set off fireworks curtsey of my Angel. 

Anyway, now instead of spending alone time with my boyfriend, we have to take our little sisters to see a play called 'Beauty and the Beast' it is down here from the broadway stage. Once Dawn had heard about it she begged and begged for weeks for me to take her. She had played the whole 'well you never spend time with me anymore' card and I gave in. Well it turns out that Angel had the same situation with Kathy, who is Dawn's best friend. Now we're stuck taking them to the play. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy, look, look," Dawn said excitedly as we stood in the ticket line with our tickets ready. 

I lifted my head from Angel's shoulder to look at what she was pointing too. What I saw was a white limo pull up, and a girl in a Belle costume get out of it. 

"She plays Belle," Kathy said also excited. 

"I see," I commented giving Angel a smile in which he returned. 

"Next," the ticket taker said as Angel handed him our tickets, and an usher took us to our seats. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The play must have been good, or at least according to Dawn and Kathy it was. I couldn't really tell you. I was busy with other things. 

"I love you," Angel whispered in my ear as I looked into his eyes. "You are my Belle, you know that?" he asked softly brushing my hair out of my face. 

"And you're my beast," I replied pulling his soft lips down to meet mine. Thus started our make-out session, but hey it was so romantic with the music being sung in the back ground. 

Later on as we left the theater our little sisters kept going on and on about how cute the guy that played the beast was. Angel and I just nodded our heads whenever they would say something about the play. I really don't think that they noticed that Angel and I missed over half of the play. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Good-night," I say as Angel and I stand on my porch. Dawn had all ready gone in and so had Kathy. She was staying the night, and at the moment I wish Angel was as well. Preferable in my bed. Smile! 

"Good-night," I replie softly looking up into his brown eyes that I have melted into so many times before. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I asked hopefully. 

"I'll bring breakfast," he promises with a smile just for me. I love his smile, it always lights up his whole face, and he seems to reserve those smiles just for me. I love him so much. 

Reaching up on my toes I give him a good-night kiss, that like so many other kisses of ours, last longer then was indented, but neither of us mines. 

"I love you," I say as our noses touch softly. 

"I love you, My Love," he response giving me one more gentle kiss before reliantly turning away from me, and walk to his car. 

I wave until I can't see him anymore and then I turn to go inside the house. There I find two little girls fast asleep on our couch. Taking two blankets that were folded in the chair, I cover them both up, and go up to my room. 

I loved my life. It is full of so many possibilities. 

THE END


	4. I Do 4th story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of their respected creators. The song at the end is: Jennifer Love Hewitt - I'm Gonna Love You.

Feedback: I would love some. Let me know what you thought of the story.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Couples: Buffy/Angel

Author's Note: This is the fourth story in my 'Best Friend stories' It's AU and in Buffy/Angel's POV!!!!!

Authors Note 2: If you are interested in reading the first three stories in this series. They can be found on fanfiction.net, buffy and Angel fan fiction, Duck's babble board, realmbafantasy, and other places. If you would like to read them and can't find them please let me know and I'll send them to you. 

Author's note 3: This is a story that was asked for when I did the others, so I hope everyone likes this one!!!!

Title: I Do!!!

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy's POV:

I'm getting married today, can you believe it? I, Buffy Anne Summers am marrying my long time boyfriend Angel O'Connor. We have been together since high school, and it has been heaven every single day after. We made it through so much these past few years, to be walking down the isle is a dream come true. 

"Buffy, you look beautiful," my mother, Joyce Summers, says as she walks into my bridal room wearing a pastel pink suit. 

Angel and I decided to get married this spring after we graduated, so I figured what better colors to use for my wedding then pastel. My little sister, Dawn, who has grown up into an amazing young lady walked in wearing her pastel purple bride maids dress. Behind her comes Angel's little sister, Kathy, who is also wearing a pastel green dress, she is a candle lighter with my cousin Cecil.

"Are you ready for this?" ask Dawn walking up beside me grinning.

"I have been ready for this my whole life," I admit a big smile adorne my face as I look over at my sister, who was now taller them myself. 

"You and Angel are going to be so happy," comments my mother with tears in her eyes. "You take care of each other okay?" she asks walking over to me to fix my veil I had just placed upon my head.

"We will," I promise her. "I'm going to miss you guys when we move to New York," I confess, thinking about how Angel's recently got a job at a new law firm in New York, and how we were moving there after the honey moon, in Paris. "but I promise to write," I swear as I hear my best friend Willow Rosenburg walk in wearing deep pastel purple dress, as my Maid of Honor I wanted Willow's dress to look a little different then Dawn's. 

"Hey," says Willow smiling as brightly as everyone else. "This is it," she tells me happily. 

Willow had gotten married our senior year in college to the man by the name of Oz. I had never seen her look so happy then that day, and now it was my turn. 

"I can't wait," I reply turning around to face all the girls in my dressing room. "So do think Angel will like?" I ask.

"I think Angel is going to love it," says Kathy. "My big brother loves you, and you making him so happy," she comments getting up and gave me hug. "Take care of him," she says softly.

"I promise," I tell her returning her hug. She too had grown up into quit the young woman. 

"Let's get you make-up done," my mother says wiping some happy tears that seemed to have escaped her eyes.

"Okay," I said full of happiness as I sit down on the baby blue chair.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Angel's POV:

I can't believe it. In a little while I will be marrying the love of my life. After all these years we'll be together forever. I am thankful for her everyday. Oh, hi I'm Angel O'Connor and as you may have guess in a bit I will be marrying the love of my life Buffy Summers. 

"Hey, Angel, you ready for this?" asks my best friend Spike William standing next to me with a smirk on his face. 

"Yes," I answered truthfully. I have been read to say 'I Do' to my love since the I asked her last year. I can remember fondly how here eyes had lite up, and her excitement made my heart melt. 

"Son, you take care of my Daughter-In-Law," my father says coming up on my other side followed by Buffy's father. 

"Don't worry, I plan to make Buffy very happy," I promised both our fathers before moving away from the mirror. I walked over to the black leather couch and grabbed my suit jacket off the back on it. My mother had lain there early all nice and neat. 

"I get nieces and nephews soon, right?" asks Kathy as she opens the door to the groom's room. 

"We'll see," I promise my little sister who has grown into such a lovely young woman. I didn't like the idea of her dating, but I could never stop her. She had learned from my love how to be stubborn and how to protect herself in any situation. 

I am glad that my family and Buffy's gets along so well, and that they all are happy for Buffy and I.

"Angel, it's time," my mother says sticking her head through the door. 

With a smile on my face and my best friend and father beside me I move out of the room, and to the alter.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy's POV 

"This is it, Honey," my father says coming into the bride's room. "Don't you look like an angel," he comments giving me a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you, Daddy," I reply as I feel butterflies flying in my tummy. I was nervous, but I was also very happy.

"Time for the rest of your life to start," comments my little sister before I hear the wedding march, and we start to move.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy's POV

Then wedding was like fairy tale come true. Angel stood beside Spike and his father, and as I made my way to him he looked the happiest I had ever seen him. All the nervousness left my body the minute he took my hands into his, and mouthed 'I love you'

The wedding was filled with his family and mine. My cousins Tammy and Melissa sang with two of Angel's cousins Adam and Gary 'I Do' by 98 Degrees. The little girl my mother baby sat for, Alexis, was my little flower girl and she was so adorable when she threw flowers out around the floor. The little ring barer, Jacob, held onto the rings quite well for someone so little still. In the end it was a perfect wedding. 

As soon as the minister told Angel he could kiss me, Angel pulled me to him, and kissed me in a kiss promising forever. In that moment I knew that no matter what came our way, we could handle it because we would be together. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Angel's POV

She's over on the dance floor dancing with her father. I can't believe she's finally mine forever. When I saw her today in that beautiful Safani wedding dress with spaghetti straps holding it up and the long white skirt that just flowed from her tiny waist down to the floor, I was in awe. 

Buffy and I would be leaving for New York after our honey moon, and I know that the move is going to be different for her; in truth it'll be different for me as well. But I know we can make it. Together, I have learned, we could make it through anything. As I see her father let her go, and Spike starting to dance with he I realize that I have been truly blessed. I grew up with a loving family, and now I was going to be able to start me own. Buffy and I both wanted kids, and I knew we would both be wonderful parents. 

My love is walking up to me now.

"My husband, May I have this dance?" she asks with happiness dancing in her eyes. 

"Yes, my love," I answer without a second thought I pull her into my arms, and dance with her. She is my life and she always always will be.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy's POV

He holds me so tenderly. I know we're going to make it. The ideas of growing old with Angel a dream come true. However, this is not the end of Angel's and I love, it's only the beginning. Angel sways me to the music of one of our favorite songs, and I know that I will love him until the end of time.

//Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees.  
  
Was it just a lucky day  
that it turned to look my way  
or is it Heaven right before my very eyes.  
  
He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moonbeams  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see.  
  
I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true.   
  
[Chorus]  
Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you  
  
It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.  
  
Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end.//

THE END


End file.
